


Dreams Can Come True

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy suspects the man he loves just might feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> AU after OotP.

"I want to watch you wank."

Percy Weasley stared at Lupin in shock and then sputtered.

"That's… that's preposterous! It's entirely improper and unseemly for two employees of the Ministry to… to…" Percy shook his head. "Words fail me, Lupin. Have you gone out of your mind?"

Lupin gave Percy his customary, polite smile, but the look in his eyes shone with an intensity that left Percy breathless, with no illusions as to the other man's intent. Lupin leaned uncomfortably close to Percy until the smaller man's pulse was racing and answered him in a low growl. "Think about it. I'll make it worth your while, Weasley, you can count on it."

One corner of Lupin's lips twitched upwards at his words. Percy shivered at the feral look in the other man's amber eyes, feeling it down to his toes. Percy met Lupin's eyes and nodded, moving his hands to unfasten his trousers-

"Weasley, are you all right? You look faint."

Percy felt a jolt go through him like he'd been shocked by Muggle elecktrickery. He stared at the other man for a moment, disoriented. He had been so absorbed by his fantasy that he hadn't even noticed Lupin's return. He became aware of a hand on his elbow, steadying him. He started to lean into the touch and then jerked upright in dawning awareness.

"I'm fine, Lupin," he said coolly, tugging his arm free.

Lupin looked at him with concern before turning away with a shrug. He pulled a file from the stack he'd just placed on his desk and handed it to Percy.

"Here's the information you wanted. You'll need it for the meeting later."

"Thank you." Percy turned on his heel and stalked towards the door. He could see Lupin's face, shadowed by an expression that looked very much like disappointment, reflecting in the glass. He gave himself a mental shake, quelling a seed of hope before it could germinate.

'Don't be an idiot, Percy,' he thought. 'He's not interested in you.' He arrived at his office a few moments later feeling even more dejected.

 

Meetings of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures tended to drag on and on ad infinitum, and this one was no exception. After each division and office head had given their reports, department head Cuthbert Mockbridge started one of his interminable presentations in his monotonous, officious tone. At first, Percy made notes where appropriate, listening dutifully and with interest - failing that, however, he at least feigned interest with the practiced, intent look that he had perfected as Crouch's assistant and that still served him well as the head of the Being Division. As time went on and Mockbridge continued without respite, Percy's attention began to wander to the other man sitting across from him.

Lupin had his eyes on Mockbridge, a slight smile playing on his lips. His skin had a healthy golden tone that well matched his greying hair and light-brown eyes. The top button of his shirt was open, exposing a few stray hairs like an invitation. Percy just itched to slip his hand inside and stroke Lupin's chest. The only sign that Lupin was as bored as him was the way he played with his quill, absently running his fingertips up and down the shaft. Percy couldn't help but think of what else Lupin could do with those long fingers and his mouth went dry.

What would the department head do, he wondered, what would any of them do, if he suddenly leapt across the table and snogged Lupin? What would Lupin do? Would he recoil in disgust? Or would he fulfil the promise of his earlier, fleeting touch and cooperate in Percy's ravishment?

Percy reckoned he would need the element of surprise at first, as well as a bit of speed to get the best of Lupin. He would settle on the other man's lap before he could react, pressing his weight on Lupin's thighs to prevent him from escaping, and claim his mouth to prevent him from protesting. When Lupin's surprise had subsided, Percy would gentle the kiss, pulling away to lick Lupin's parted lips, memorizing his taste, and then run his tongue down the scars across his face. He would slowly become aware of Lupin's growing hardness pressing against his balls, and he would groan out loud and grind against it. Then he would kiss Lupin again, pushing his tongue into Lupin's mouth, caressing the other man's gums and palate, and sucking on his tongue.

At this point, Lupin would break away with a strangled cry and take control. With a triumphant sneer at their audience, he would magic away their clothes and lift Percy onto the table for all to see. Without much ado, he would enter Percy with a sharp, savage thrust and commence pounding into him with a merciless rhythm, one hand reaching forward to grasp Percy's cock in a firm, hot grip, while the other fisted in Percy's hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss. The others would gasp at the spectacle, but no one would move to stop them. Anything - even gay sex - was better than listening to that old bore, still droning on and on at the front of the room, oblivious to his two division heads shagging on the table.

Percy would grip the edge of the table for leverage, driving his hips up to meet Lupin's thrusts, impaling himself on the other man's cock, angling his hips so that Lupin could penetrate him deeply, hitting his prostate with every stroke, and just as Percy was feeling the inevitable approach of his orgasm, building and blossoming, careening and consuming, Lupin would say, "This is the best idea you've had all week-"

"Don't you agree, Weasley?"

Lupin's voice pulled Percy out of his fantasy as effectively as if he had cast a freezing charm on him. Percy felt a hot blush rising as the others focussed their attention on him, making him feel practically naked under their scrutiny.

"Uh- sorry? What was the question?"

Lupin looked at Percy for a long moment, his nostrils flaring almost imperceptibly as if he could smell Percy's arousal. Percy shifted in his seat and willed away his body's reaction - in vain. Lupin smiled at him, a wide, toothy smile, like a predator contemplating its dinner. And Percy was the main course.

The rest of the meeting had passed in a blur, with Percy hunched down in his seat feigning concentrated note-taking, only his reddened ears betraying his discomfort, while Lupin gave him sidelong glances. As the meeting finally finished, Lupin seemed to be about to say something to him, but Percy avoided his eyes and, gathering up his things, left the room almost at a run.

When he got home, Percy went straight to the shower and didn't emerge until he was a shrivelled, but well-sated prune.

 

The days passed and Percy didn't seem to be able to shake off his odd obsession with Lupin. He was sure that it would pass if only he didn't have to see the other man every day, but now they were working together even more closely than before. At the last meeting, Lupin, as head of the Beast Division, had suggested and received sanction for a common project involving both their divisions, with the goal of reorganising the Werewolf services provided by the Ministry and combining them into a single office under Lupin's aegis, while moving the Werewolf Capture Unit to the Law Enforcement department.

So see Lupin he did and often, always with an intense look and the same maddening smile on his face. He always seemed to find an excuse to touch Percy now, bumping against him, invading his space, brushing his hand when giving him documents, which he suddenly brought by in person now instead of sending an owl. Each time, Percy felt a surge of erotic tension that threatened to overwhelm his good sense.

Despite his occasional discomfort, however, Percy found that they worked well together. Lupin tackled the project with an intense focus and dedication, putting all his energy into trying to convince the public that werewolves could be upstanding citizens who deserved the rights they'd been granted after the war. Percy imagined it was this same power of persuasion that had made him a war hero by convincing the werewolves and other dark creatures of Europe to join the fight against Voldemort and thus play a key role in turning the tides of the war in the Ministry's favour.

They were soon spending every spare minute on the project, often working till late in the evening and getting to know each other better. Percy began to look forward to Lupin's tales his adventures with his friends or of the antics of Percy's own brothers during the war. Without anything being said, Lupin seemed to know what these stories meant to Percy, who had been estranged from his family at that time and was still in the process of patching up the frayed relationships with his surviving siblings. Lupin himself seemed to understand and even enjoy Percy's dry, self-deprecating sense of humour, which was a novel experience for Percy, whose own family had always been of the opinion that he had none at all.

One evening, shortly after the full moon, they were working after hours since they were behind schedule. Remus still looked frail, his hands shaking every time he took a sip of his tea. Filled with concern, Percy was about to suggest they call it a night when his stomach let out a loud growl.

Remus looked up with a grin. "Look, why don't we take a break? I'll go and grab us something to eat."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes. I need the exercise, my legs are getting stiff. I'll be back in few minutes."

As Remus wandered off to fetch some food, Percy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Should he approach Remus? he wondered. Was it possible that the older man felt the same way he did? He smiled as he started to imagine various ways in which he could seduce his former professor, now colleague, as the distinct sensation of a kiss on his neck pulled him out of his reverie. His eyes flew open and he gaped at the man before him.

"Oliver?! What… what are you doing here?"

Oliver flashed him a grin that he had once found irresistible. "What do you think I'm doing here? It's been an age, Perce."

"Yes, well, you do live in America now." Before Puddlemere had traded Oliver to an American Quidditch team, he and Percy had often shagged, casually and without an emotional commitment, an arrangement that they occasionally renewed the few times a year that Oliver returned to Britain.

"Hmm," said Oliver with a sexy smile and he leaned in towards Percy. "But I'm here tonight."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Oliver already had his tongue in it. He groaned and pulled Percy closer, who was bringing his hands up to push his old friend away when he heard a gasp. He broke off the kiss and stared wide-eyed at Remus, who was looking at him as if he'd been struck.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, his hands shaking as he placed the steaming bundle of food on the table with a loud thud. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Percy opened his mouth to explain, but Remus was already out the door. Percy jumped up and followed him into the corridor, astonished at how quickly the man could move despite his residual weakness after the Change.

"Remus, wait!"

Remus stopped and turned around, as Percy caught up with him and put his hand on Remus' arm.

"There's nothing going on between Oliver and me. At least, not any more."

Remus pulled his arm away and gave Percy a forbidding look. "Your personal life is none of my concern, P- Weasley." He nodded curtly and limped away, leaning heavily on his cane.

Percy swore. Now what?

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were taken."

Percy looked up to see Oliver emerge from the shadows. He smiled sadly at his friend.

"S'okay, Oliver. Neither did I."

"We'll get together for supper one night, then, before I go back to the States, all right?"

Percy nodded and tried to smile. Oliver gave his shoulder a squeeze and left him alone with his thoughts.

 

First thing the next morning, Percy entered Remus' office, shut the door, and cast a locking charm.

Remus looked up, surprised, seeming hopeful for a moment before his face closed.

"Can I help you, Weasley?"

"As a matter of fact, you can."

Remus leaned back in his chair and studied Percy with a noncommittal expression on his face, but his clenched fist told Percy another story.

"I see. And what is it you want?"

Taking a deep breath, Percy shrugged off his robes and loosened his tie. "For starters, I want you to watch me wank."


	2. Dress-up

"Go. Now," Percy said, pointing to the door of the fitting room where Madam Malkin stood tapping her foot impatiently. "And give me your cardigan."

Remus glared at Percy with an almost petulant frown and then unbuttoned his cardigan, removing it with obvious reluctance. He hesitated for a moment. "You won't _do_ anything to it, will you?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Just give it to me." He grabbed it, but Remus held on, and the two engaged in a brief tug-of-war as Madam Malkin and a handful of customers watched in bemusement.

"Remus, please. Stop being silly. You need new robes. You're the head of a Ministry division. You can't keep coming into work everyday dressed like that!"

"But this is my favourite cardigan."

"You have a closet full of these things!"

"But still..."

"Remus. Sweetheart. I promise I'll take good care of it. Now, shoo!"

Remus let go of his beloved cardigan and watched wide-eyed as Percy folded it with fastidious motions and tucked it under his arm. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, but Percy waved him away. He glanced at his cardigan one last time and then walked towards the fitting room, dragging his feet. At the door, he turned again and seemed to be about to make a run for it, but Madam Malkin and her assistant suddenly grabbed him by the arms and towed him into the room, shutting and warding the door behind them.

With a sigh of relief, Percy crossed the room to one of the antique high-back chairs in the waiting area and sat down, hugging Remus' cardigan to his chest. He settled in for the long wait.

After a while, Percy glanced at his watch and frowned at the doorway. Remus had already been in there for twenty minutes. What was keeping him? He sighed and shifted in the hard chair, which had apparently been constructed to keep past generations on their well-mannered toes rather than provide comfort. He unconsciously brought the cardigan closer to his face, and its familiar smell filled his senses.

Percy inhaled deeply, drinking in the scents - Remus' spicy aftershave, the musty books in their study, Remus' ever-present chocolate, and the tobacco of Percy's pipe, which he'd taken to smoking in the evenings in the hopes it made him look distinguished. But most of all it smelled of Remus himself, like passion, like tenderness, like home. A sudden image of Remus stretched out on his desk, wearing only his cardigan as Percy went down on him, came unbidden to Percy's mind.

A loud moan brought Percy out of his reverie, and he noticed in shocked embarrassment that it had come from him. To make matters worse, however, just thinking of Remus in that way, no matter how brief the moment, had suddenly made him quite irrevocably hard. Looking around furtively, Percy noticed the changing cubicle next to his chair. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and then, holding Remus' cardigan in front of his tented robes, he slipped into the cubicle.

Once inside, Percy placed the cardigan on the bench and cast a quick silencing charm. He removed his outer robes with care and hung them on one of the pegs next to the door. As he loosened his tie, he looked around for a hanger, frowning when he realized he would have to hang his shirt on a peg as well. He sighed but continued to undress, hanging his shirt and his undershirt on a peg next to his robes. He then bent down and untied his shoes, placing them under the bench and tucking his socks in each shoe. Finally, he unfastened his trousers and pushed them down over his hips together with his pants, stepping out of them and folding them meticulously. He placed them on the bench next to Remus' cardigan. Taking a deep breath, he stared at it for a long moment. Before his resolve could leave him, he plucked the cardigan from the bench, shook it out briefly, and then pulled it on.

He stood for a moment, cuddling into the cardigan, just revelling in the feel of the soft wool against his skin. It was itchy, but it was also soft and warm, as if Remus' arms were holding him tightly, keeping him safe. He could smell Remus; it was like his lover was right there in the cubicle.

Percy dropped to the bench. His head fell back against the wall and he spread his legs. His hand stroked his face and moved down his neck, pausing to encircle and tweak a nipple, caressing the muscles of his stomach, which twitched when he ran his fingertips over the smooth skin there. When he reached his groin, he bypassed his cock, now hard and leaking against his stomach, to massage his balls. He groaned as he rolled them in his hand before reaching up to grab his cock around the base.

As one hand began to stroke, the other burrowed into the pocket of the cardigan. It closed around a rectangular object, which became softer under its touch. Remus' ubiquitous chocolate, Percy thought with a fond smile. His hand tightened around the chocolate, and as it softened even more, he began to knead it.

"Remus!" he cried, thrusting up into his sweaty palm. The smell of his lover surrounded him as if Remus were in the room with him, urging him on. Disjointed images invaded Percy's mind as he neared orgasm: the way Remus had thrown back his head and growled Percy's name that first time they'd made love in his office, the predatory gleam in his eyes the night before as he had taken Percy on the rug before the fire, the sleepy, sated look through half-closed eyes after they'd made love.

Percy removed his hand, now covered in chocolate, from Remus' pocket, and stuck his fingers in his mouth. As he sucked and licked the chocolate from his fingers with a moan, he came, covering his cock with the cardigan to soak up the mess.

Sighing in satisfaction, Percy smiled and leaned back against the wall of the cubicle. Percy's eyes shot open at the sound of a clearing throat, and he looked up to see Remus looking down at him with a stern look on his face.

"Percy, not again! I knew I couldn't leave you alone with one of my cardigans."

Percy gave his lover a wide-eyed look. He knew he'd been naughty, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Smells like you," Percy murmured with an apologetic shrug. "And now it smells like me, too."

Remus' eyes focussed on his lover's chocolate-smeared mouth and he swallowed hard. He looked around and then slipped into the changing cubicle with a lascivious grin, warding the door behind him.


	3. Chocolate Santa

"Father Christmas? You're taking this very seriously, aren't you?"

Percy moved the pompom out of his eyes and frowned. "Of course I'm taking this seriously, Remus. It's our first Christmas together. I want it to be perfect."

"Percy..." Remus crossed the room to take his lover of eight months into his arms. "The simple fact that we're together makes this Christmas perfect. You don't have to go all out."

"I want to," Percy said, becoming breathless as Remus nuzzled his neck. "I want to show you what you mean to me. "And now," he whispered, "it's time to open your present."

Remus pulled back and gave Percy that lopsided smile that always made his heart skip a beat. "All right."

Percy stood perfectly still as Remus' hands moved to his throat and started to unfasten the buttons of Percy's costume. He shivered whenever one of his lover's fingers brushed his bare skin under the coat, barely able to contain his excitement and anticipation of Remus' reaction when he saw what Percy looked like underneath.

Finally, Remus pushed it off Percy's shoulders and drew in a sharp breath.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's chocolate."

"Mmm hmm."

"And it extends...?"

"Everywhere."

Remus' eyes widened and then a wide smile of delight lit up his face. Closing his eyes, he sighed and inhaled deeply.

"You smell good enough to eat."

"That was the general idea."

"Mmmm."

Percy bit back a moan as Remus licked his collarbone, lapping up the thin layer of chocolate he'd spent hours brushing onto his skin. Percy squirmed under the ministrations of Remus' tongue.

"Be still," his lover said. "Chocolate Santas are inanimate."

Percy squeaked, but remained motionless as Remus made short work of the chocolate on his shoulders and upper arms. His muscles tensed under the strain of not reacting to the quick flicks and long licks, soft, wet teasing nibbles, and rough, wide swipes. He tried not to giggle as Remus' tongue tickled the sensitive hollow on the inside of his elbow and then licked a wet trail down to his hands, squatting down to take Percy's fingers into his mouth, one after the other, sucking them clean as he stared up into Percy's eyes.

His cock was nigh on bursting, tenting the trousers of his costume and just barely nudging Remus' sternum. He prayed that Remus would take the hint, divest him of his trousers, and 'wolf' him down, but Remus had other ideas.

Remus made a show of ignoring Percy's erection, rubbing up against it as he arose. Licking the chocolate from his lips, he circled Percy to examine his handiwork.

"You shaved?"

Percy made a face. "Sticky chocolate and chest hair? Ugh."

"Did you shave... _everywhere_?"

Percy nodded, apprehensive of Remus' reaction, relaxing when his lover chuckled.

"Your family should have called you Pervert Percy, not Perfect Percy."

"Don't mention _them_ now of all times."

"You never cease to amaze me," Remus said with pleased grin. Then he leaned forward and pulled one of Percy's nipples into his mouth, sucking it to a hard peak. Percy cried out and arched into the touch. Remus pulled away and gave him a stern look.

"I said to be still," Remus said, steel in his voice. "Or I'll have to use the switches."

"Switches?"

"Father Christmas brings coal and switches to bad little boys."

"But _I'm_ Father Christmas," Percy protested weakly. "And I forgot the switches," he confessed.

"I didn't. They're in your stocking."

"Oh!"

"We'll get to them later. Now, be quiet, I'd like to eat in peace. This is your last warning, Percy."

Percy held still as Remus continued, moving behind Percy to trace his shoulder blades with his tongue and lick his way down Percy's spine to the small of his back, dwelling on that one spot that always made Percy almost insane with lust. Percy remained steadfast through it all, thankful for once in his life for his slight build and small frame. He was certain he'd never survive this sweet torture if he had been a larger man.

By the time Remus had finished his back, pushing down Percy's costume trousers to tongue the top of the crease between his arse cheeks, just a quick tease to give Percy false hopes, Percy's legs were quivering. Only the thought of the switches biting into his soft skin, sensitised by the earlier application of the heated chocolate, made him persevere.

Remus returned his attention to Percy's nipples, laving them and gnawing off the chocolate where it had started to harden in places, until they were as swollen and hard as his cock. He made short shrift of Percy's chest and stomach, quickening his pace, no doubt as impatient as Percy to get to the 'main event.' As Remus got closer to the goal, however, he slowed again, pushing down Percy's waistband with excruciating slowness, taking care to lavish every centimetre of skin that he exposed.

Finally, he seemed to be able to take it no longer and tugged down Percy's trousers with a jerk, holding them as Percy stepped out of them before tossing them aside. He clicked his tongue as Percy followed the arc of their flight with a slight frown.

"Not now. Now we're having fun. Later you can tidy up and clean all you like."

Percy sighed wistfully and then bit back a moan as Remus suddenly stroked his smooth legs.

"Hmm," he said. "I'd love to see these in silk stockings. If I'd known about this, I would have put kohl in your stocking as well."

"Coal?" Percy asked in puzzlement.

"Eyeliner," Remus said, looking into Percy's eyes with a smouldering glance.

Percy breath caught in his throat. He'd never considered dressing up like a woman before, but if the mere thought of it brought out that look in Remus' eyes, it would be well worth it.

He yelped in surprise when Remus attacked his legs, licking like a man possessed, from the juncture of his thighs to his knees, from his knees to his ankles, and then carefully cleaning his feet and suckling one toe after another. Finally, only one area was left that Remus hadn't so much as touched.

Remus moved behind Percy and cleaned the chocolate off his arse with long, wide licks. Starting at the top of Percy's crack, he worked his way down, pausing to tease and probe his hole, before continuing on down to his perineum. Then he scooted around to kneel in front of his lover, looking up at him with a sly glance as he stroked the shaved skin around his cock and balls.

Remus gingerly lifted Percy's cock out of the way and sucked one back and then the other into his mouth, laving both until Percy was keening with pleasure, his fingers entwined in Remus' hair. Then he placed his tongue along the underside and licked up the shaft, stopping just short of the glans, repeating the procedure until the entire shaft of Percy's prick was clean. Then, and only then did he actually touch the glans, pushing back the foreskin to get at the chocolate hiding there and then licking around the rim and the head.

Percy was shivering uncontrollably, his erection hard and leaking as Remus licked off the last bit of chocolate from the tip, stopping just as Percy was about to come. He whimpered in protest as Remus gathered him up in his arms and lowered him to the floor, laying him down on the rug before the fire.

Remus stood and quickly shrugged of his chocolate-smeared clothing and then joined Percy on the rug. He rolled onto Percy, holding him down while his hands roamed over the younger man's body. Percy twisted and writhed, his body sticky and slick from saliva and sweat and the remnants of chocolate. Remus broke off the kiss and pushed himself upright, looking down at Percy, his eyes wide and wild and wolflike, reflecting the glowing embers of the fire. Grabbing his wand, he uttered a lubrication spell and began to stroke Percy's cock.

"Now let's pretend I'm the Christmas goose."

Percy gave Remus a questioning look and then gasped in understanding as the older man gingerly lowered himself onto his erection before answering Percy's unvoiced query.

"Stuff me."


End file.
